Drastic
by nayou
Summary: The change was drastic. It lasted for months. It was just for her. She doesn't care much about it this morning,but then...she does. A very short story about why Lily finally started taking notice of James.It's my first story so I hope i did ok.


Drastic

She had been eyeing him curiously all afternoon. He welcomed the attention. She kept blushing every time he would catch her staring. He was overjoyed. She had finally changed her opinion, and he had only been dreaming of the day. After that O.W.L afternoon, in which Lily had clearly expressed her loathing for him, James had vowed to change. He had been attentive to others, had barely played a prank, and never acted irresponsibly since the beginning of the sixth year. James had changed drastically for Lily.

Sirius was a bit annoyed by this but he barely complained. " I guess some girls are worth it." he had sulkily said. Lily, however, did not react the way James had expected her to. She would keep giving him suspicious looks, obviously believing he was up to something. This frustrated James to no end but he persisted. She was worth it. It was quite ironic that a fight with Snape would be just what he needed, for it would lead to a conversation that would finally open Lily's eyes.

It happened before classes started. He had been on his way to send a letter to his father, who had been neglecting him. James hadn't heard from his dad for months. He had grown to hate his father's work, blaming auror hours for his continual absence. His lack of concern, however, became too much to ignore. James was running out of excuses for his father's behavior. His family was not his priority anymore. He worked constantly and always had a new mission in which he would risk his life. He was as if he was avoiding them at all cost.

As he walked distractingly to the astronomy tower he bumped into someone. James was about to apologize when he realized who it was.

You better watch were you're going, Potter," said Snape rudely

"Or what, you'll mop me with your hair?" James replied hotly. He was in a fool mood today. This was just his luck.

"Think you're so though Potter?" said Snape. "Nah, you're too much like your father, fortunately."

James tensed. "What's he got to do with anything?"

"Why everything, of course," Snape snickered. "You're just as much of a coward as he is, using your friends to look good."

"How's that?" James was furious by now.

"Well a true auror doesn't hide behind his colleges and let them do the dirty work." Snape smirked and continued, " don't tell me you thought he survived all this time because of his skills."

" You would know all about that, wouldn't you, Snivellus? Been a good pet to the master have you?" replied James just as nastily. He could not let Snape see just how much his words affected him.

" Tsk, Tsk, Potter, everybody knows that he spends more time at work than at home. Probably trying to avoid you at any cost, even his life. I don't blame him though."

This was the last straw. Snape had hit a nerve. James had his wand out in a flash but Snape was just as quick. By then they had attracted the attention of many students.

" Go ahead Potter, let's see how good you are when your opponent's not taken by surprise," said Snape.

"Try not to cry when this is over, Snivellus," replied James.

Snape was the one to make the first move. He furiously flicked his wand but James was ready for him. His protego easily deflected Snape's Tarrentagula. Spells after spells were cast until both boys grew tired of it. They abandoned their wand and jumped at each other. Punches were thrown in every direction. Snape howled as James continuously hit his stomach. But then just as Snape was tried to strangle him something separated them forcefully. Both boys were thrown in the opposite direction.

Lily was standing between them, wand raised. She looked furious but she managed to control her anger before quietly addressing them both.

"I guess I underestimated you both." she paused, "you've managed to sink even lower than I thought possible."

As James got up he could not help but feel ashamed and could tell that Snape was too. He was about to apologize but Lily beat him to it.

"Twenty points from both Griffindor and Slyterin!" she yelled. Many people in the crowd started protesting but Lily paid no attention to any of them. "The teachers will decide whether this is punishment enough," she added briskly.

Snape stated limping towards her but she closed her eyes and raised her hand, " don't even bother." James couldn't help but feel immense satisfaction from Snape's bleeding nose and hurt look.

Lily started walking away but James followed her.

"Save it," she yelled, her furious steps matching her mood.

"Lily wait." He had to make her hear him out. Things were going so well, until now.

"I really don't want to hear it Potter," she said.

He had to make her understand so he hastily said, "it's not what you think."

Suddenly she abruptly stopped walking. She still had her back turned towards him but he could tell that she was controlling her anger, judging by the way her shoulder tensed.

"Is that so Potter?" She whispered dangerously. Her head was now slightly turned, as if she did not want to miss a word. "Care to elaborate?"

"I had a good reason," said James but before he could continue he was interrupted by Lily's exasperated tone.

"God Potter! How can you believe that? Violence should be the last resort, no matter the case." She sighed and continued, "I shouldn't have to tell you this Potter, you're sixteen for crying out loud." Suddenly she sounded very tired" I don't know why I even bother."

"What do you mean?" replied James

"You never listen to me anyways," whispered Lily. Her body was now halfway turned so that she could have complete view of him.

"That's not true, you always have my complete attention," said James.

"Then act like I do James," she pleaded.

"I do Lily, I've been behaving since we've come back to school because of you."

Lily sighed, frustrated. "That's exactly the problem." She started gesticulating as she explained, "I'm really flattered that you're willing to change for me, but then you've… you've missed the whole point."

"How so?" James asked, confused.

"I don't want you to change for me, I want you to change because you understand and because you want to." Lily was now eyeing him carefully. She was probably looking for a sign that he understood what she was trying to say. He did and he couldn't help but fall even more. She always wanted to bring out the good in people. He knew that she was right. He shouldn't be doing this just for her, but then he realized…

"Who said I don't?" She was about to reply but he wasn't finished yet." You are… You are my voice of reason Lily."

Suddenly she was at loss for words. She stood there, speechless as he smiled adoringly at her and excused himself.


End file.
